


Precious Memories

by The_girl_you_wouldnt_expect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, First work - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Other, encouraged really, looking for feedback, pointers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_you_wouldnt_expect/pseuds/The_girl_you_wouldnt_expect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is a homeless girl who has no memory of her past. When certain events lead her to meet with the princess of Sylvrend Kingdom, her life takes a sudden twist. Ever since she first meets Princess Sapphire, she's felt...different. Lately she's been receiving flashes of her past. With the help of Princess Sapphire, can Jade finally remember who she really was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work posted on the archive and it's an original work. I'm really hoping for feedback be it negative or positive. Any kind of comment is welcome really. Kudos are also much appreciated.

** Precious Memories **

** An Original Story by Names_Writes **

 

The wind blew across the cool night. The sky was asleep and so was everyone else in the kingdom of Sylvrend. All except one that is. A young girl sat on the rooftop of a building on the border of where Sylvrend and the city of Quarence met. Her tired sapphire eyes were drooped downward.

 

Her dark brown, uncut long hair was a mess. A few strands of it brushed across her face, while a pathetic dented black headband was holding the rest back. She was dressed in an orange dress laced with a tattered lavender bow on the side. On her right foot, she wore a white sock with a hole on the bottom. On the left foot, she sported a pink sock with three holes on the top. The white one was short, whereas the pink one was excessively long; trailing up to about her left knee.

 

A quick rumbling from her tummy caused her sapphire eyes to shoot from the floor to her stomach. She desperately prayed for her hunger pangs to subside, but had no such luck. She glanced up at the crescent moon as if it posed as an answer to her problems, and it glared harshly back at her with its bright teasing light.

 

Looking over the silver iron gates leading into Sylvrend, the girl squinted madly and saw a fruit cart stacked with her favorite fruit, strawberries. Her mouth watered a bit and her stomach pained her once more. She tried to ignore the thoughts coming into her head about stealing what wasn’t rightfully hers, but her tummy was rather persuasive on the subject.

 

She barely gave it a second thought before jumping over the gates and into Sylvrend. The brunette regretted her reckless landing due to the immense pain rocketing in her gigantic feet. She waited a good five minutes until the pain reduced a bit, and then continued to make her way up to the fruit cart she saw earlier.

 

She spent a good time looking for it before locating it a bit closer to the castle than she anticipated. She was about to reach over to grab a piece of the tart red fruit, but the castle’s shadow stopped her in her tracks.

 

The silvery bricked, paradise like building towered over the small girl. The sapphire-eyed child took her exhausted eyes away from the juicy strawberries and looked up at the large castle. She admired the evergreen flags the embellished the tops of Sylvrend’s castle. The girl took in the beauty of the stream laying under the chocolate brown bridge and the gorgeous stained glass windows.

 

 The one that really caught the girl’s attention was the window stained with sterling silver balls with royal blue swirls adorned around them. A beautiful turquoise rose was positioned in the middle of the breathtaking window.

 

A third pang in her stomach reminded the girl of what she had come into Sylvrend for in the first place. She looked hungrily at the luscious strawberries and barely hesitated to grab one off the cart. However, she paused to put it into her begging mouth. Something stopped her. The very thing that always stopped her from taking food from carts; guilt. The word haunted her endlessly, just like her hunger.

 

The girl tried to shake off the wretched feeling away, but it stayed and caused her to remember what had happened earlier.

_“Please sir, may I just have one apple? I’ll be more than happy to work off the money I’d owe.” She said pleadingly. The man looked at her in sheer disgust. All he had seen was an annoying girl trying to get free food._

_“Get the hell outta my sight!” he bellowed angrily, his face shaking in his rage. His hand was rising and curling into a fist. The girl was far too frightened to even move. Seeing as the girl wouldn’t leave, the man’s fist came closer and closer to the poor girl’s face. The girls blue eyes widened in fear of getting struck._

_Her mind hoped that someone would help her out, yet her heart told her what would happen if she didn’t attempt to move. Her life was not all cream and peaches. She had to take action. The girl ran without a second thought. She didn’t even know where she was running to, but it definitely had to be better than where she was a few seconds ago, she was sure of that. She did not stop until she looked back and could not see the cart or the man anymore._

_Glancing at her surrounding’s, she saw she was at the border of Sylvrend, near the bay. Looking over to the city side, she saw that it was extremely crowded. “There sure are more people over in Quarence than over here in Sylvrend.” The girl thought aloud. “That’s weird though. You’d think more people would reside in a kingdom than a city, right? Then again what do I know, I technically don’t live anywhere anyways, so I can’t really say anything.” She said to herself._

_The girl stayed near the border nearly the whole day, just to wait for nightfall to materialize. She snuck into the square later and searched for the cart with the old man from before. She finally found it and took three apples from it. The brunette ate all three then and there in plain sight. “Take that old man!” she cried out in victory, as no one was there to witness her crime._

_She then proceeded to wipe the cart and dust away the dirt from the cart’s surroundings. “I told you I would work off what I ate.” The girl said convincingly, polishing the apples so they would shine more in the sunlight and look more appetizing._

_“It’s not very nice to steal from people you know.” A voice stated, scaring the girl out of her wits. She looked towards the voice, expecting the old man from that morning to be glaring at her, but came face to face with an elder woman, giving her a disapproving look._

_‘Disappointment. She doesn’t agree with what I’ve done.’  The girl thought._

_“I know you heard me young lady, and I don’t approve of ignoring people. Especially your elders.” The woman said. The girl was frozen on the spot. She did not what her brain, nor did her heart tell her to do. She listened to her feet and they told her to run away as if there was no tomorrow._

_She sprinted away from the lady, not caring what she thought of her. “It wouldn’t make a difference. One person can’t fix my twisted life. Everyone else in Sylvrend would still be against me and think I’m some sort of witch.” She said, tears spilling out of her watery sapphire eyes. ‘I’m definitely dead tomorrow when that lady tells everyone what I did.’ She thought remorsefully._

_“It’s always the same thing every night.”  She said, wiping away the liquid coming out of her sapphire orbs, her expression changing to a frustrated one. ‘At least I got to eat this time.’ She thought to herself, trying to focus on a positive note._

_The next day, she walked into the square, acting natural when she saw the lady. The lady glanced her way, confused as to why she was being stared at so intently by a little girl. The girl smiled widely._

_‘She doesn’t remember that it was me who stole the apples.’ She probably couldn’t tell who I was because it was nighttime. She thought happily, letting her guard down and continuing her day on as usual, staying out of sight._

 

Coming back to reality, the girl stood in front of the fruit cart, strawberry in one hand, guilt rushing through the other. ‘What if that lady comes back? What if she’s watching me right now? What if I get into trouble this time and my life comes to an end?’ she thought worriedly.

 

She frantically looked around the square, worry and fear taking over her hunger. Another hunger pang hit her stomach, begging and pleading for food to enter. She ignored her paranoid feelings at once and immediately stuffed the berries into her watering mouth, not caring if anybody saw, for hunger had overpowered her. She regrettably looked at the evidence sprawled all over her hands.

 

 The red liquid looked like blood in the moonlight. She hadn’t even noticed that she had eaten every part of the strawberries, including the leaves on top. ‘I must’ve been pretty hungry to eat all of the strawberries.’ The girl thought. She suddenly got worried again.  “OH NO!” she whisper shouted. “Whoever owns this cart is bound to notice that ALL of the strawberries are gone!” she cried in alarm. She was used to only taking one or two fruits a night from a cart, not an entire bushel of them.

 

The girl didn’t know what to do exactly, so she did what she always did when she panicked. She ran. She ran as fast as her thin little legs could carry her. She ran away from Sylvrend. She ran away from all her problems. She kept on running and running until she could run no more and it wasn’t because of energy loss, it was because she couldn’t stop crying.

 

The girl cried for what seemed like forever. She couldn’t bring herself to stop the water works from leaking out. “I-I sh-sh-shouldn’t be crying. I should be angry with myself. I took what was not rightfully mine and ate it. Ate it all myself. I wasn’t even trying to help someone. I took it for my selfish reasons and nothing more.’ She thought miserably.

 

She didn’t even know where she was anymore. All she knew was that she was dirt. That is how she felt anyway. ‘I can’t keep running away from my problems.’ She told herself, but her conscious had a different thought process.

 

It told her that running away from her problems had gotten her this far in life. It told her that running away was working. She almost listened to her conscious, but then chose to follow her heart. Her heart told her to do what was right and that was to go back to Sylvrend and face the consequences and so that’s exactly what she did.

 

She walked back to Sylvrend, sulking the entire way there.

 

 The girl managed to reach Sylvrend in time to get some sleep. She slept on top of the roof of the building that was settled near the border. She liked the roof of this building because it was the smoothest one. She slowly closed her tired eyelids and let sleep take her away

 

-

 

Jade awoke to the wondrous fragrance of freshly baked bread. Her nose begged for more of the delicious smell and so she walked past the silver gates and into the square and onward to the wonderful smell. Squinting harshly to locate the source of pure bliss to her nose, she ended up at a bright green cart with ‘Fresh Baked Bread’ written across it in golden letters. She got close enough to see better and heard a few adults and children talking.

 

“Like the cart Pete? Designed it myself. Paint and everything. Was pure white when I bought it.” She heard a man who was clearly the owner of the cart say.

 

 “That bread smells absolutely marvelous John, whatever is your secret to making such unbelievably good tasting bread?” she heard a lady ask. John just smiled and didn’t answer.

 

“Mommy, may we buy some of the yummy smelling bread? Please oh please oh pretty please with a cherry on top?” she heard a little girl dressed in a midnight purple skirt and lavender shirt demandingly ask her mother with a faux innocent smile.

 

‘What does she mean ‘cherry on top’? There aren’t any cherries so why did she say that?’ The brunette thought to herself, then directed her attention back towards the crowd huddled around the green cart.

 

“Alright Terra I’ll buy some, you mustn’t make a fuss in public.” Her mother said patiently. Terra looked at her mother with her dark brown eyes and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Sorry mommy, I just really love the smell of that bread.” Terra said shyly. Her mother smiled softly.

 

 “I know honey, everybody makes mistakes. I wasn’t mad at you, just telling you the polite way to ask.” Her mother assured, ruffling Terra’s black hair.

 

‘I wonder if that’s how all mothers are.’ The sapphire-eyed girl wondered, smiling at Terra and her mother. ‘If they are, then they sound terrific. Gently explaining things to you instead of automatically accusing you of doing things you never did. That sounds beautiful. That sounds like an amazing feeling. It sounds… too good to be true.’ The brunette concluded her thoughts with a slight frown. She shook off her sadness with the wonderful fragrance of the doughy bread, and once again stared at the crowd from a distance, unaware of an elderly woman staring at her from afar.

 

“That’ll be ten dollars.” John said with a smile, holding out his hand expectantly to Terra’s mother, who handed him two crisp five dollar bills. John nodded and handed Terra a nice sized loaf of bread that was still steaming a bit. Terra gushed and thanked John and her mother profusely, then proceeded to take a chunk of the hot bread and pop it into her mouth.

 

The brunette enjoyed watching kids talk and show their parents their love. One would think that this would bring pain to the brunette, hence her not having parents, but it was the complete opposite. Watching kids interact with their caretakers was one of the most enjoyable things for her to do, next to eating. She smiled softly to herself and got stuck into a daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> I know how most of this story is going to go already, but if anyone has suggestions, they are welcome and will definitely be taken under consideration. If this story is even remotely good, please feel free to just let me know I'm doing an okay job because I think posting original work here is risky.
> 
> PS. I promise you'll understand why you don't know her name yet in the next chapter


End file.
